I have only eyes for you
by top-cerise
Summary: Draco Malefoy à perdu ses pouvoirs après avoir bu une potion… Hermione à été choisie par Dumbledor pour l’aider dans le monde moldu …review Svp!
1. peut tu la changer?

I have only eyes for you  
  
Auteur: top_cerise  
  
Disclaimer: l'histoire de Harry Potter est pas a moi (malheureusement!)Et je ne fait aucun profit a faire cette histoire.  
  
Genre: humour  
  
Résumé: Draco Malefoy a atteint l'âge où il ne peut plus enduré Pansy.(Je le comprend!)Donc pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille Le serpentard utilise une potion.dommage mais la potion auras d'autre effet! //quel résumé poche! »  
  
1er Chapitre : Peux-tu la changer?  
  
En classe, les serpentard étaient en métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall. Elle était toujours très exigeante avec les élèves, mais ce jour-là, le cours fut particulièrement difficile. Puisque les Gryffondor était derrière eux, McGonagall ce vengeait sur leur classe. L'heure de la fin du cours arriva enfin et elle leur demanda leur devoir leurs travaux.. Tous fessant la file pour donner leur copie, personne ne remarqua Émy.sauf Draco Malefoy. Émy fixait l'enseignante, droit dans les yeux. Tout bas elle récitait une formule. Draco perdu son sourire en voyant ce qui se passait. Après la formule McGonagall sourit et prit la feuille blanche que Émy lui avait tendue. Le jeune serpentard s'approcha du prof tout en regardant Émy, la bouche ouverte.  
  
Se dirigent dans les couloirs, Draco atteint le bas des escaliers et suivi Pansy Pakinson et son pot de colle :Anne Millicent. Il faut vraiment être une belle écervelée pour suivre Pansy.hum.  
  
Vous avez vu ça?  
  
Vu quoi? répondit Pansy  
  
Dans la classe, je crois que Émy à réussi a envoûté la prof.  
  
Ne dit pas de bêtises mon Draconichou :Il faudrait qu'elle soit extrêmement forte!  
  
Ne m'appelle pas Draconichou!!! Comprends-tu ne m'intéresse pas! En plus je ne laisserais jamais personnes m'appeler comme ça!  
  
Tu finiras par m'aimer mon beau!  
  
Draco tourna les talon et partit.Ca ne servait a rien de discuter avec Pansy. Elle n'écoutait jamais rien. Parler avec un mur était plus amusant! Maudite Pansy.Elle gâche vraiment tout. Le jour du bal, l'année dernière il avait invité Molly Baddock, une élève de serpentard mais Pansy avait raconté plein de rumeur sur lui. Ce qui ruina les espoirs de Malefoy avec la jeune fille, donc pour ne pas ce ridiculiser : Pansy et lui on été au bal. Draco devient de plus en plus dépressif.  
  
Jetant des coups d'?il derrière lui, il revu Émy.  
  
Bonjour Malefoy ! Tu veux encore copier un de mes devoirs?  
  
Je suis content de te voir , vient..  
  
Il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans un endroit à part pour lui parlé en privé.  
  
J'ai vu ton petit tour sur le prof. Peut-être je devrais lui en parlé!  
  
Tu vas quand même pas.Tu est Médiocre!  
  
C'est vrai que c'est pas beau le chantage  
  
Qu'est que tu me veux Draco?  
  
J'aimerais que tu m'aide avec un sortilège que je veux faire. Un sort anti-amour très basique.  
  
C'est ce qu'il y a de plus difficile! Surtout qu'il ne faut pas que d'autre personne s'en rende compte que la fille a changé a cause de nous car sinon on va se faire expulsé! Mais on peut toujours assez.tu a les ingrédient?  
  
Oui, répondît le Serpentard  
  
Ok.. enlève ton gilet!  
  
Euh............heu.........Pourquoi?  
  
Parce qu'il faut que je peigne des symbole en encre rouge sur ton ventre et sur ton dos!  
  
Euh.d'accord alors.  
  
Puis il enleva son chandail et aida Émy à faire les symbole avec la craie rouge. Puis tournoya une cuillère dans une potion de couleur jaune- verte.  
  
- Baratacus Pansy Pakinson reflex!!  
  
Puis d'un coup les flammes des bougies devint énorme. Puis comme il devait faire, Draco bu la potion. Mais rien ne se produit .Seulement un petit picotement au niveau de la gorge. Puis. . . . Draco ne savait plus très bien comment il avait réussi à revenir aux cachot des serpentard. La seule chose certaine c'était qu'il avait réussi à revenir. Disons que 2 minutes après avoir bu la potion il s'était sentit vraiment fatigué .Il monta, se déshabilla et se coucha en vérifiant que les rideaux du baldaquin étaient bien tiré autour de lui  
  
La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit  
  
Draco?? Dit Crabbe  
  
Mais il dormait déjà  
  
  
  
Note: Juste pour dire se n'est pas parce que c'est un titre Anglais, que c'est une traduction. C'est ma propre création!!! Attendez de voir le prochain chapitre.Le meilleur est avenir.  
  
  
  
Preview du prochain chapitre :  
  
Malefoy monta dans son dortoir. Il avait besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir. Il se rua à l'intérieur et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il se relaxa un peu puis se dirigea sur son lit pour s'asseoir .  
  
- A H HH AA AAARAAHA H HHHHHHA !!!!! mon dieu!!!!! 


	2. Permet moi tout d'abord de te tutoyer

I have only eyes for you  
  
Auteur: top_cerise  
  
Disclaimer: l'histoire de Harry Potter est pas a moi (malheureusement!)Et je ne fait aucun profit a faire cette histoire.  
  
Genre: humour  
  
Résumé: Draco Malefoy a atteint l'âge où il ne peut plus enduré Pansy.(Je le comprend!)Donc pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille Le serpentard utilise une potion.dommage mais la potion auras d'autre effet! //quel résumé poche! »  
  
2eme Chapitre : Permet moi tout d'abord de te tutoyer  
  
Chers père et mère, Je suis désolé de vous importuné, mais le directeur de l'école voudrait vous voir le plutôt possible avec mes salutations respectueuse.  
  
Draco Malefoy  
  
La plume, grattant le fond boueux de l'encrier, raya d'un filament l'écriture penché, rendant le dernier mot illisible. Draco s'effondra . Il repoussa la chaise et se prit le front à 2 main en s'appuyant sur ses tempes. Les larmes, comme si cette pression les avait fait jaillir, roulant de ses yeux jusqu'à ses joues maigres. Secouée par les sanglot , il arpentait la pièce.  
  
Il avait passé 2 jours depuis la nuit ou Émy et lui avait fait le sort d'anti-amour. Malgré les quantité de devoirs que les élèves de 5eme année, Draco n'était plus capable de faire ses devoirs. Dumbledor lui avait écrit : il voulait le voir lui et ses parent le plutôt possible!! Il savait? Comment avait il fait? Émy?? Non, elle n'était pas comme ça.alors ???  
  
À présent, la neige tombait sur le château et dans le parc. Poudelard ressemblait étrangement à un gros gâteau recouvert de sucre à glacé. Les congés de Noël était bien vite passé aux yeux du jeune serpentard. Mais bon 2 semaines avait passé depuis la fin des vacance, il fallait passé a autre choses.  
  
La lettre arriva en fin de journée. L'écriture du père était carré et plutôt oblique. Juste à la manière dont il avait écrit ont voyait qu'il n'était pas content!  
  
Fil, Moi et ta Mère arriverons vers 19;00 au bureau de Dumbledor  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
Ce soir là après dîner , Draco sorti de la salle commun et alla en direction du bureau du directeur. Il dit le mot de passe (évidement le prof lui avait donné) et montat l'escalier en colimaçon. Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte du bureau. À l'intérieur ce trouvait Pansy, ses parent et Dumbledor.  
  
bonjour, dit Albus Dumbledor avec un grand sourire.  
  
Ah.euh .Bonjour, balbutia Draco  
  
Je suis sur que vous vous demander tous pourquoi je vous est donné rendez-vous, dit Dumbledor le regard pétillant. Et bien je ne vous ferait pas plus attendre .il ce trouve que notre chère Émy Davis est une sorcière de très au niveau.  
  
Je suis désolé professeur mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour me faire parler des résultat d'un Davis, coupa Lucius Malefoy  
  
J'y arrive Mr Malefoy, répliqua Dumbledor. Il ce trouve que votre fil à voulu faire un sort d'anti-amour à Pansy.  
  
QUOI?? POURQUOI TU À VOULU FAIRE ÇA MON DRACONICHOU??  
  
S'il vous plaît Pansy, J'aimerais finir dit Dumbledor . Le sort a bien marché.Ne me faite pas ses yeux la mon jeune Draco, vous êtes devenu une chose que Pansy déteste.  
  
Euh.professeur ? Je n'ai pas changé!  
  
Désolé de vous désillusionnez, mais vous êtes devenu un moldu.  
  
QUOI!?!?  
  
Le sort à enlevé les pouvoirs à votre fils, Mr Malefoy, mais ne vous inquiétez pas cela dure que quelques semaines.  
  
Vous devez faire quelque chose!  
  
Ma chère Madame, soyez certaine que s'il y avait un remède je lui aurais donné mais il faut laissé faire le temps! Pour tout se qu'on peux faire c'est l'envoyer dans le monde des moldus.  
  
Attendez, attendez, Albus dit Lucius. Il peux venir avec nous a la maison!  
  
Bien sur , cependant, reprit Dumbledor fixant les yeux gris et glacés de Lucius Malefoy. C'est une chance exceptionnel d'étudier la façon de vivre des moldu et si Draco n'utilise pas sa chance je serais d'en l'obligation de le renvoyer.  
  
Je croit que l'ont à pas le choix .Draco iras ou vous voudrez!  
  
Mais père.  
  
Silence Draco, coupa Mr Malefoy l'air hautain, on s'en va!  
  
L'attention du jeune Serpentard fut détournée par des petit bisous sur les joues. Sa mère. depuis qu'il était petit, à chaque fois qu'elle devait partir elle lui donnait des becs et le serrais jusqu'à qu'il manque d'air. Puis sa Mère partit et ouvrit la porte à Pansy. Les 2 lui envoyèrent des sourires d'encouragements.  
  
Cher Malefoy, je sais que tu n'est pas très heureux d'aller là, mais sache que j'ai convaincu une très bonne élève de famille moldu. Elle va t'aider à t'intégrer dans se merveilleux monde  
  
Ouain.merci dit Draco avec une expression d'incrédulité . Lui et une mudblood vont passé quelques semaines ensemble.Comment les chose pourrait il s'empirer (chose à ne jamais dire )  
  
Qui va ...oh non..s'il vous plaît..  
  
Hermione Granger émergea d'entre 2 étagères. Elle avait l'air de mauvaise. Une sensation étrange et désagréable se répandit aussitôt dans l'esprit de Draco. Et elle si elle avait accepté pour se venger?  
  
allez ne faite pas cette air les enfants vous n'allez que passés quelques semaines ensemble, et je ne veux aucune magie de votre part, miss Granger.  
  
La jeune fille eux du mal à retenir son sourire.  
  
Crois-tu, Draco, que l'ont peut oublier différent pendant les semaines avenir?  
  
Le serpentard hocha la tête de façon affirmative. Vos mieux être en bon terme avec Hermione. Du moins pour le temps qu'il aurait ce sortilège!  
  
Il monta dans son dortoir prendre ses affaires .Il avait besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir. Il se rua à l'intérieur et claqua la porte derrière lui. Relaxa un peu puis se dirigea sur son lit pour s'asseoir.  
  
-AHHAGRAH! MON DIEU!  
  
Il y avait une tête de serpent sur son lit. C'était le signe qu'un serpentard voulait lui faire la peau!  
  
Les reviewer :  
  
Cora :merci beaucoup tu as été m'a première reviewer .J'espère que tu aime là suite.  
  
Chari : J'espère que tu est contente car voici la suite. Je l'ai ecrit au lieu d'etudier a un examen (oups)heureusement demain j'ai au moins 2 heures pour etudier!  
  
watery136 : comme tu vas le remarquer si tu lis les prochain chapitre c'est une fic.  
  
Elva :si tu aurais lu ma note a la fin de ma fic tu aurais lu qu'elle est sortit tout droit de mon imagination.alors je ne peux pas te donner la fic anglaise!!!  
  
Stef :Tu est méchant (joke) en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre va te satisfaire.il faut dire que c'est ma première fic!Svp soyer gentil.dit moi se que tu en pense du nouveau chapitre.Il risque d'être plate car c'est pour amener à mes futur aventure!  
  
Note :Je sais vraiment pas ou cette fanfiction va finir. J'avais une idée mais j'ai décidé de faire autre chose. C'était trop dure à écrire et trop plate à lire. Donc je n'ai aucune idée pour la suite mais je vais y réfléchir .Et si vous voulez la suite et bien envoyer moi PLEIN de review!!!! 


	3. Quelle iddée bizarre!

I have only eyes for you  
  
Auteur: top_cerise  
  
Disclaimer: l'histoire de Harry Potter est pas a moi (malheureusement!)Et je ne fait aucun profit a faire cette histoire.  
  
Genre: humour  
  
Résumé: C'est la 7eme année à l'école pour Draco Malefoy. Le jeune homme est poursuivie jour et nuit par Pansy Pakinson. Pour qu'elle arrête, Draco fait une potion mais elle n'auras pas l'effet escompter.  
  
2eme Chapitre : Quelle idée bizarre!  
  
Le silence baignait dans le silence. Le mur de clôture et le doux clapotis de la cascade étouffaient tout écho des pas du dehors. Bien que tout parût naturel dans le jardin, le silence, comme les autres effets, était voulu. Ainsi, du coté de la rue, des conduites d'eau étagées, imitaient une rivière dévalant la colline. La partie recouvert de bambous, un monticule adossé à la haute muraille de pierre stimulait un majestueux éperon prolongeant la chaîne de montagnes qui se dressait aux limites de la ville. L'eau se déversait en cascade sur les roches superposées et coulait dans une vasque aux profondeurs transparente.  
  
Dès qu'elle vu sa maison, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
Elle se précipita dans le courant et sentit rouler ses pieds le sable et les galets tapissant le fond qui s'inclinait rapidement. Elle plongea dans l'eau fraîche, émergea en soufflant, et nagea d'une brasse vigoureuse vers la rive opposée. La jeune fille joua quelques instants, nageant de-ci de-là, puis se laissa entraîner par les courants .Puis elle réalisa enfin qu'elle n'était pas seule! Draco était avec elle !La jeune fille frémit, les yeux exorbités d'horreur, réalisant se venait de faire. Ce baigner dans l'eau glacée alors qu'un fou la regardait. Elle regagna la berge avec un air gêné. Il y avait au fond de ses yeux une lueur d'hésitation et son regard exprimait la honte!  
  
Pourquoi avait elle fait ça? Pour se rappeler ça jeunesse ?Peut être..  
  
désolée t'interrompe pendant que tu ...prend ton bain mais,..  
  
Je prend pas mon bain, je nage!  
  
Je savais que les moldu sont bizarre mais au point de « nager » quand l'eau est au moins à -15Co !  
  
Draco se tue un court instant pour regarder Hermione voyant qu'elle était sur le point de le frapper, il reprit :  
  
Juste pour savoir, devant tes parents , il y a tu des choses dont je ne doit pas parler ou faire ?  
  
Ouain.un truc ou deux, 1# ne les insultes pas 2# ne les insulte pas!3#NE LES INSULTE PAS !  
  
Ça fait 3 chose!  
  
Hermione fit une de ses sourires « la ferme » (??) et puis ouvrit la porte de la maison .  
  
Ce n'est sûrement pas luxueux à comparé de ton manoir.  
  
C'est jolie.  
  
Un grand hall d'entré, était remplis de sort. Et plein de photo moldu d'Hermione était affiché : Hermione avec sa mère, Hermione avec son père, Hermione jeune entrain d'utiliser la toilette.. OUCHFE!! Un immense escalier fait en érable était au milieu.  
  
Bonjour à toi Draco, je suis la mère d'Hermione. Dumbledor m'a expliquer ton histoire. Vous voulez manger? Je doit y aller  
  
Elle à l'air d'avoir peur de moi non?  
  
On n'a jamais reçu de sorcier ici, alors elle est nerveuse!  
  
À droite, une porte ouvrait sur la salle à manger, Draco suivit Hermione. A peine avait-il eu le temps de jeter un coup d'?il à la pièce, qu'une voix appela :  
  
Salut ma Pupuce!  
  
Le père Hermione. Plutôt costaud et assez grand. Il avait de court cheveux brun et une petite barbichette.  
  
Alors voilà le « fameux » Draco Malefoy. Tu à l'air moins vantard que Hermione m'avait dit.  
  
Euh. merci???  
  
Bon que fait vous les 2 cette après-midi?  
  
Papa! Il n'a même pas mis sa valise dans la chambre d'ami. Mais on va sûrement aller chercher des affaires moldu au centre commercial.  
  
Ah ok.je vais monter tes affaires Draco! Répondit Mr Granger.  
  
Alors que fait on pour ne pas s'ennuyer chez les moldu?  
  
Ben, plein de chose, comme :allez sur l'ordinateur, du patin à roue aligné, cinéma  
  
Dans se que tu vient de dire il n'y en a pas une que j'ai compris.  
  
Ah oui .c'est vrai! Et si on allait tout de suite au magasin? Comme ça on serait débarasé!  
  
Mmmh.  
  
Puis 2 soupir se fit entendre, les prochains jours allait être long.  
  
Cela prit ½ heure ce rendre au centre commercial. En voiture, le père d'Hermione n'arrêtait pas de lui posé des questions inutiles comme :comment va tes études ? Aimes tu les cours? Draco lui répondait respectueusement. Que pouvait il faire d'autre? S'il était irrespectueux il pouvait toujours le renvoyer. Alors.  
  
Pendant le voyage, Hermione ne fessait que regarder par la fenêtre en silence. Elle dis enfin une parole aux alentours de 4:30 pm. Elle demanda à son père de mettre la radio?? Ensuite une fille n'arrêta pas de chanter : 0ups, je l'ai fait encore! Vraiment ce son des détraquer ses moldu!!!  
  
Vous êtes enfin arrivé les enfants. J'espère que vous allez passé une belle journée! Et avant que j'oublie, Ma petite h'mione?  
  
Oui papa?  
  
Ta mère aimerais que tu lui achète des brioches pendant qui en reste!  
  
Bon...ok au revoir papa!  
  
Pensée de Draco :Hermione et son père son vraiment proche. Il l'appelle tout le temps par des noms bizarre! Mon père, la seule fois qu'il n'a pas utilisé mon nom pour me parler il m'a appeler :Malefoy Junior POUAH!!! Il disait ça pour me fâcher en plus. Junior il n'y a que les nuls pour s'appeler comme ça! *  
  
tu sort de la lune Draco Malefoy !On a des brioches à acheter  
  
Il entrèrent dans le centre commercial. Quand on entrait à l'intérieur on avait vraiment de la difficulté à croire que cette endroit ou il vendait des choses car plein de petits manèges était la. Et des genre de distributrices à bonbon.  
  
Allez vient!  
  
Ils tournèrent à la première pièce gauche. Mon dieu!! Dans cette salle, aux dimension inimaginable ce trouvait des million et million de nourriture. Allant de la salade verte jusqu'aux pâte chinoise! Et plein d'étagères remplis de produit identique tous dans le but dans vende le plus! Plein de femme à allure louche prenait des cartes en plastique les passait dans un autre affaire puis les vendait! Ce monde était vraiment remplis de fous. Échanger de la nourriture contre le droit de passé de la nourriture contre le droit de passé un morceau dans une drôle de machine. Enfin!  
  
bon allons vite chercher les brioches sinon il n'en resteras plus!  
  
D'acord.AHHAHA !!!!ATTENTION IL NOUS ATTAQUE!!!  
  
Draco.hahaha.je suis désolé.hahaha mais c'est juste un panier d'épicerie remplis de caisse de bière.  
  
Ah..euh.désolé madame! Tu arrête de rire Hermione? Vraiment désolé Madame! Granger la ferme!  
  
Voilà .hihihi .enfin.les brioches. Maintenant on va aller t'acheter tes affaires.  
  
Mes affaire? J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut chez toi!  
  
Je sais mais tu ne peux pas porter tes robes de sorciers dans le mon des moldu. Les garçons normal ne portent pas de robe. Sauf les écossais.  
  
Bon je vois que je n'ai pas le choix! Pourquoi a t'il fallut que sa m'arrive à moi!  
  
  
  
Coucou!!!J'espère que vous avez apprécier. J'aimerais bien vos commentaire (négatif ou positif!)Alors Review!!!Sinon (muahhhahah!!)  
  
Et aussi si vous avez des idée pour le prochain chapitre car moi j'en est beaucoup c'est juste que .et bien j'aimerais avoir la meilleur!!!(ambitieuse, non?)  
  
Reviwer :  
  
Chari : J'ai jamais dit qu'il allait devenir un couple.qui te dit qu'il vont pas mourir d'une intoxication alimentairedans le prochain chapitre!  
  
Watery 136 :tu vas être contente voici la suite!  
  
Cora : Voici la suite .j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant  
  
Faia ryuu : Je suis Vraiment ,Vraiment ,Vraiment, Vraiment contente de t'avoir fait rire !  
  
Myamora Malefoy : Ouain je sais ,je suis pourrie pour corrigé!Mon amie (la super bonne en français )me le dit tout les jour. Donc si tu connais quelqu'un qui peut me corriger écrit moi.SVP!!  
  
Elva : Vraiment désolé j'ai mal lu ton nom .désolé.voici la suite pour me faire pardonner  
  
Myley-Anne : Non.J'ai pris le nom d'Emy d'une emisio que j'aime pas vraiment (unité 156).Et le sort ben c'est une idée que j'ai eu en français. Pourquoi il y a une Emy dans Buffy contre les vampire?? 


	4. un gars violent? non

I have only eyes for you  
  
Auteur: top_cerise  
  
Disclaimer: l'histoire de Harry Potter n'est pas a moi (malheureusement!)Et je ne fait aucun profit a faire cette histoire sauf un enrichissement dans le domaine du français (???)Et la chanson que Hermione chante n'est pas plus à moi Genre: humour  
  
Résumé: Muahhhahah.Hermione et Draco ensemble (de force) pendant des semaines.Il va s'en passé des affaires..  
  
Attention! Attention!  
  
Si vous vous mettez à vomir des limace pendant la lecture de se document, Arrêtez de lire et allez voir un docteur!  
  
Le produit est non testé sur les animaux!  
  
Ne pas mettre dans l'eau chaude ni près d'une chaleur quelconque.  
  
Pendant la lecture de ce document, s'abstenir de prend de l'alcool, de conduire un véhicule ou de toute activité exigeant une attention soutenue.  
  
4eme Chapitre : Un gars violent? Non.  
  
Une part de pizza dans une main et un verre de Coca-Cola dans l'autre, Draco entra dans le salon. Il ne prenait jamais la peine de saluer H'mione. Il entrait et sortait s'en jamais dire où il allait.  
  
Il posa les pieds sur pieds sur la table basse, coupa sa part de pizza en 2 et y mordit à pleine dents. Décidément il n'était pas du genre à se gêner. Un peu plus il allait lui roter dans le visage.  
  
Tu as tout ce que tu veux? Ou tu aimerais avoir autres choses pour t'ont conforts? demanda Hermione avec ironie. Si tu veux je peux massé tes pieds puant.  
  
C'est très gentil à toi de me le proposé cela doit être a cause de mon charme que toutes les femmes font tout mes caprices.  
  
Je doit être immuniser contre ton charme, tu n'es vantard suffisant!  
  
Merci beaucoup pour ses beaux compliment  
  
En réalité, Draco était un des garçon les plus beau et les plus désirable de Poudlard. Dommage qu'il était aussi fanfaron et imbécile. De magnifiques cheveux blond , un regard gris intense, de larges épaules.  
  
La journée s'était assez bien passé, Draco était supportable. Mais quand vient le temps qu'il essaye des vêtement :Ha! quel peste! Il refusait tout se que Hermione lui proposait! Finalement il n'avait acheter que des jeans et des tee-shirts.  
  
C'est quoi ça?  
  
La télévision, c'est comme un peu du théâtre mais dans une boîte. Ça se contrôle avec cette télécommande  
  
Ahh.fit draco en mangeant la 2eme partie de sa pizza. Comment peut tu regarder une faire aussi plate?  
  
Je ne regarde pas ça j'attends Dawson, une autre série.  
  
Je veux la télécommande  
  
Draco tendit la main pour prendre la manette à Hermione mais elle fut plus rapide que lui et elle la cacha derrière son dos. Le jeune garçon essaya encore de lui enlever, elle se coucha carrément sur le divan pour empêcher qu'il lui prend.  
  
donne moi la télécommande Hermione Granger sinon.  
  
sinon quoi? Je suis chez moi donc je garde la télécommande si je veux !!  
  
Draco prit la part les 2 poignets et l'immobilisa, tout en se tortillant pour lui voler adroitement et Hermione, dans son élan, le poussa directement sur la table, sans ce soucier du prix d'une telle chose .Draco lança un grognement sourd et ressauta sur elle(non.Pas comme ça!!!).Il Bascula en avant et pesa de tout son poids sur Hermione.  
  
Fessant des efforts considérable pour le repousser, Elle fini par se décourager. Alors elle décida d'utiliser un autre moyen que la force.  
  
Aillle.TU MA MORDU?!?! T'es folle ou quoi?  
  
Tu n'avais qu'à pas m'écraser!  
  
Draco se redressa fixant les yeux les yeux de l'adolescente. C'est yeux était de couleur noisette.Les battement de c?ur a Draco allait de plus en plus vite, sûrement à cause qu'il s'était trop tortillé pour la télécommande. C'était seulement ça!  
  
Il se leva et repartit en haut prendre ça douche.  
  
Les jets d'eau chaude coulant sur son corps lui fi oublier tout les douleurs musculaire qu'il avait eu. Pour un petit moment, même s'il était très court il oubliait c'est soucie.  
  
toc-toc-toc !  
  
malefoy, sort de la douche, le dînez est servie!  
  
Draco, pris une serviette propre (jaune et rouge) enroula autours de sa taille et ouvrit la porte.  
  
Vous chantez sous la douche mr Malefoy?  
  
Quoi? Non.  
  
Draco referma la porte, tourna le robinet. Le rire d'Hermione fit écho dans les murs carrelés. Malefoy grogna et se coiffa avant de sortir de la salle de bain.  
  
Dès qu'elle le vue H'mione chantonna la petite chansonnette du serpentard  
  
-With one light on in one room  
  
La ferme Granger!  
  
Un autre rire sortit de la bouche de la mudblood.  
  
I know you're up when I get home.  
  
Hermione , cesse de chanter!  
  
Je suis sûr que tu aimes m'entendre chanter, Dray.  
  
Dray???  
  
Elle en ri encore une fois et s'en est allé en chantant. Draco la suivit en essayant de l'ignorer. Mr et Mrs Granger était entait en train de préparer le dîner. Ils mettaient la tête, et toute les petite chose que les elfes de maison font chez lui. Pourquoi ce compliquaient il à le faire eux même.  
  
Le dînez était plutôt bon. C'était du spaghettis, avec du parmesan et un peu de persil. Pourquoi le monde se forçait il à mettre du persil? Tout le monde fini par le mettre sur le bord de l'assiette sans le manger.  
  
Pendant le peu de temps ou il ne mangeait pas, ils parlent de comment fonction électricité.  
  
Après 20 minutes, le souper fus enfin terminer. Draco aida Hermione et mrs Granger à vider la table.  
  
merci de nous aider, Dray  
  
cesse de m'appeler comme ça!  
  
Pourquoi?  
  
Parce que ..La ferme Granger!!  
  
Il fut interrompu par Mr Granger s'approcha d'eu, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il tenait dans ses mains une aux couleurs vert et argents. Avec une écriture pompeuse ,sur le dessus était écrit :à Draco Malefoy.  
  
Malefoy, ta mère est venu te saluer et te souhaiter un bon anniversaire pendant que tu était sous la douche. Elle à laisser ton cadeau aux Garage et une lettre.tient prend la.  
  
Merci, Mr Granger  
  
Tu peux m'appeler Josh !  
  
D'accord.Josh?  
  
Pourquoi les Parents moldu nous demande de les tutoyer? C'est pour se prouver à eux même qu'il ne sont pas si vieux que ça? Pourtant Les vieux sorcier eux, si on les nomme par leur prénom, il nous envoie un sort donc on se souvient pour le reste de notre vie.  
  
Pourquoi tu ne nous à pas dit que c'était ton anniversaire? Demanda Hermione, le souffle court  
  
Cela aurait changé quoi?.rien.alors pourquoi le dire??  
  
D'accord je vois, alors c'est quoi ton cadeau ?  
  
Tu veux voir?  
  
Draco la prit part la main, puis couru vers le garage de la main. Puis.  
  
WOW, elle est magnifique !  
  
Une moto était garé la, près de l'auto du père d'Hermione. Sur le coté était écrit : Filament. Elle était juste un peu plus grosse qu'une vrai moto, de couleur blanche avec plein de forme argenté. Elle semblait si légère malgré sa grosseur.  
  
Tu veux faire un tour dit Draco avec son sourire espiègle habituel.  
  
Quoi? Moi une simple mudblood.Tu divagues mon cher Draco! Que vas dire ton père un pureblood!  
  
Sache que si tu aurait accepté, on aurait pu avoir un ¨ accident ¨ et hop plus d'Hermiunnn.  
  
Moi je vais me coucher  
  
Moi aussi  
  
Draco lui Lança un autre regard assassin. Lui, un Malefoy, venait de faire l'effort considérable d'invité, Hermione, une mudblood, à lui faire un petit tour avec sa moto! ET ELLE REFUSAIT?? Comment osait elle refuser?  
  
Ils montèrent le grand escalier et s'engouffrèrent chacun dans leur chambre. Draco se coucha habillé trop fatigué pour se changer, et tomba endormi sur le coup!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco était couchez sur le lit, la respiration sifflante et bruyante. Il venait encore de rêver. Dans le silence de la pièce il essayait tranquillement de ce rappeler de son rêve.. Les yeux fermer des images lui revint en tête.  
  
Un pièce était éclairé par une chandelle. Une fille écrivait avec de l'encre rouge sur un très vieux parchemin. Puis un rire glacée l'avait réveillé.  
  
Malefoy écouta attentivement le silence qui régnait autour de lui.Il ne pu retenir son rire quand il entendu Hermione ronfler dans sa chambre. Un long craquement de porte suivit part l'entrée d'un gros chat fit sursauté le garçon. À force de fixé les yeux lumineux du chat il se rendormi  
  
  
  
REVIEWER :  
  
_Cora :merci de la trouver génial et de m'envoyer des review a chaque chapitre : ¨ca me rend vraiment Happy!  
  
_ Melepha :voici.pour toi .en primeur.la suite!  
  
_ Chari :Si j'aurais le numéro de Joss Wedon je l'aurait utilisée depuis longtemps!  
  
_ Watery136 :Juste pour savoir :dans quoi le silence aurait il pu baigner sinon le silence! Je vois mal le silence baigné dans l'eau (jeux de mot à un prof de catéchèse)  
  
_Elava :elAva, ElAva,ElAva! Bon.désoler je me pratique à l'avoir..  
  
_Myamora Malfoy :J'ai pas comprit ta condition : D'après se que j'ai compris tu ne veux pas le couple H/D mais tu aimerais être une vendeuse? En plus ton adresse que tu m'a donner ne fonctionne pas.  
  
_ luna :Je suis vraiment heureuse de te rendre heureuse! (hi-hi-hi un tranquillisant svp!!) * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * * ** *************  
  
Review car Sinon .//coupé// 


	5. Permettez moi de vous dire

I have only eyes for you  
  
Auteur: top_cerise  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.  
  
Genre: humour  
  
Résumé: Muahhhahah.Hermione et Draco ensemble (de force) pendant des semaines.Il va s'en passé des affaires..  
  
.  
  
5eme Chapitre : Permettez-moi de vous dire.  
  
Quand Hermione se réveilla, le premier son qu'elle entendit fut le vent du sud qui murmurait et gémissait pressant sa chaleur contre la fenêtre de la maison.  
  
Ses rêves avaientt laissé une impression de malaise et la certitude que quelque chose d'étrange était sur le point d'arriver. Elle se retourna sur le dos et tira sur ses épaules, sa couverture de laine. Il faisait humide et froid dans la grande maison. Elle regardait blanchir peu à peu, avec la venue du soleil, les crevasses entre les blocs de neige. Sur le côté de la maison, elle pouvait voir les endroits où la neige avait fondu près du mur, la où la chaleur du soleil plombait.  
  
Étant encore ensommeillée ,elle regarda son réveil en forme de chat.11 :30! Draco devait être debout depuis des heures. Il l'attendait sûrement en maudissant les mudbloods! S'habillant en quatrième vitesse, elle entendu des petits bruits venant de la chambre d'ami. Avec un peu de chance, il venait peut être tout juste de se réveiller.  
  
Draco, tu dors? Chuchota Hermione à travers la porte  
  
Non.  
  
Viens je vais te faire goûter à des crêpes françaises.  
  
Non!  
  
Alors tu mangeras ce que tu veux.  
  
Je ne peux pas sortir, je suis malade!  
  
Malade?  
  
Hermione poussa la porte. Devant elle, couché sur son lit, Draco tremblotait comme une feuille. Ces yeux, ordinairement de couleur gris, étaient rendus totalement noir à l'exception de c'est pupilles qui elles étaient plutôt rouge sang.  
  
-Draco, ça .va?  
  
J'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute m'a vie! non mais franchement j'ai tu l'air d'aller bien?  
  
J'appelle un médecin!  
  
Non.ça va aller  
  
Le visage d'Hermione s'allongea. Comment pouvait il dire qu'il allait bien? C'était sa fièvre ou sa stupidité qu'il lui faisait dire ça?  
  
Ne me dévisage pas comme ça Granger. Tu vas voir un petit dodo, un verre d'eau et hop! Je serai sur pied.  
  
Draco tâtonna la table de nuit pour trouver son verre d'eau. Mais il l'accrocha et sa lui tomba dessus. Titubant, Draco se rendit à sa valise. L'ouvra et prit une sorte de poudre orange et mauve et en avala une petite pincer .En moins de 2 secondes, Draco redevenu normal.  
  
- Tu t' attendais à recevoir ce sort?  
  
- Non.. pourquoi?  
  
- Parce que tu avais déjà la poudre guérisseuse.  
  
- Peut être que je m'en attendait .et alors???  
  
Il faut que tu en parles à Dumbledore!  
  
NON! Personne ne peux m'aider, Je n'ai besoin d'aide de personne ! je suis un Malfoy et un Malfoy n'a jamais besoin d'aide. Alors je te conseil de te mêlé de tes affaires de mudblood si tu ne veux pas de problème !  
  
Ben c'est ça, je préfèrerais me faire découper la face en 1000 morceaux et me faire attacher par le gros intestin après un autobus plutôt que d' aider quelqu'un qui accorde autant d'importance à la supposer pureté du sang. Comme dit Dumbledore :Ce qui compte ce n'est pas la naissance mais ce que l'on va devenir!  
  
C'est important.  
  
Non ça ne l'est pas!  
  
Oui  
  
Non!!!  
  
OUI!  
  
Moi je dis NON!  
  
Oui! Oui! Oui!  
  
T'es pire qu'un bébé!  
  
Non ce n'est pas vrai.celui qui le dit c'est lui qu'il l'est !  
  
Miroir! Non mais qu'est ce que je dis la.Draco tu es seulement jaloux parce que j'ai des meilleurs notes que toi, même si je viens du monde moldu  
  
Tu as seulement des meilleurs notes car tu t'acharne au travail pour te prouver à toi même que même si tu viens d'un monde moldu tu es capable d'être aussi bonne qu'une sorcière de sang pure.  
  
Euh.ce n'est .pas.Mon père est plus fort que le tient! En plus tu es rien d'autre qu'un petit garçon bébé gâté jaloux.  
  
Jaloux de quoi?  
  
Que moi ,Le célèbre Harry Potter m'a offert son amitié et toi tu es son pire ennemi!  
  
Si tu crois que je vais être jaloux de toi à cause de sa et bien tu est vraiment.euh.Dring Dring Pow pow Chic chic WoW Wow!  
  
Être avec les moldus te fais vraiment pas, Draco! Au moins avant tu étais capable d'insulté les gens comme il faut !  
  
Je ne suis pas imbécile je sais que si je t'insulte tu va me jeter dehors! Et si tu veux vraiment le savoir : Il y a un serpentard qui me déteste et c'est lui qui m'a jeter un sort! Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas c'est qui.  
  
Ouin.comment tu sais que c'est un.  
  
Je vais prendre m'a douche!  
  
Quoi? encore?Tu es obsédé par la propreté ou quoi?  
  
Non mais Puisque que l'on est dans un monde moldu vaut mieux prendre aucune chance!  
  
Hermione le suivi du regard jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain. Comment pouvait t'il être aussi..  
  
Toc-toc-toc!  
  
Je vais ouvrir .  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco sortit de sa douche distraitement. Les 15 minutes, qu'il avait rester dans la douche lui avait paru très cour.  
  
Un petit rire étouffé à travers la porte, attira son attention. Ne prenant pas la peine de s'habiller (()il prit une serviette et la noua autour de sa taille(()  
  
Bang!  
  
Accroupie devant lui, une jeune fille venait de recevoir la porte dans la tête. Elle le fixait avec surprise et étonnement. Elle le regardait par la serrure!Elle LE regardait par la serrure!  
  
Salut, moi c'est Mya, tu dois être Draco? Ravie de faire ta connaissance.  
  
La jeune fille était mince, avec des cheveux brun orangé qui descendait en cascade de son visage jusqu'à sa taille. C'est yeux de couleur noisette et son petit sourire en coin montrait à Malfoy qu'elle ne se reprochait rien.  
  
Malfoy, je vois que tu viens de rencontré Mya.  
  
C'est plus elle qui m'a rencontré. Elle m'observait pendant que je prenais m'a douche!  
  
WHOOOOO! bonhomme! Je t'observais pas, coupa Mya, je voulais attaché mes lacets et je t'ai vu tout a fait par hasard. En plus c'est Hermione qui m'a demander de voir si tu es bien fait.  
  
Je le savait Hermione Granger est une détraqué qui fait que se tenir avec des plouc de service! Une folle, un looser et Weaslet! Cela prouve que la folie est proche du génie.  
  
Tu oses me traiter de folle alors que tu ne me connaîs pas! Si tu étais pas aussi mignon je serais très fâcher. Je veux juste te donner un petit conseil : si tu veux insulté quelqu'un et avoir l'air crédible, bien commence donc par t'habiller!  
  
Merde !  
  
Draco referma la porte le plus vite qu'il pu pour ne pas avoir à entendre le rire des 2 filles!  
  
Merci à tout mes reviewer, continuez cela m'encourage Merci à ma nouvelle correctrice Myamora 


	6. C'est quoi le secret?

I have only eyes for you  
  
Auteur: top_cerise  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.  
  
Genre: humour  
  
Résumé: Muahhhahah.Hermione et Draco ensemble (de force) pendant des semaines.Il va s'en passé des affaires..  
  
.  
  
5eme Chapitre : C'est quoi le secret? -Les étoiles sont magnifiques Hermione. On a bien fait de ne pas écoutée Draco et de venir monter la tente d'hivers même si il fait froid.  
  
Il fait si froid que l'on dirais que mes os sont congelés à l'intérieur d'un glacier. Peut-être on serait mieux de remettre ça à un autre jour Mya?  
  
Non, on reste ici, et puis ce cher Malfoy serait trop heureux de nous ridiculiser parce que nous avons même pas tenu une demi- heure.  
  
Hermione et Mya avait passé la journée ensemble à parler et à faire les folles. Draco s'était vite réfugié dans le salon et se mit à écouter la télévision. Le seul poste qu'il avait cru bon de regarder était le télé- achat. Alors pendant le dîner tout ce qu'il pu faire ce fut de vanter les bien fait de la brosse à dent électrique « fraters » qui était blanchissante et empêchait le tarte.  
  
Hermione? Les gars de ton école sont- ils tous comme Draco?  
  
Non, il est exceptionnel.  
  
Ça c'est vrai.c'est la première fois que je vois un gars qui n'a jamais joué à un ordinateur ou à des jeux vidéos.  
  
C'était vrai que pour des moldus n'avoir jamais utilisé un ordinateur était vraiment incroyable. Mais pour un sorcier avoir déjà utiliser un de ces objets était mal vu, surtout par les /Pureblood/.  
  
H'mione, il y a une question que je voulais te poser.Pourquoi tu- es de retour ici en plein milieux de l'année scolaire? Tu es enceinte de Draco ou quoi?  
  
TU ES FOLLE OU QUOI?? Non..on est juste la pour un travail.  
  
Un travail sur la reproduction peut-être?  
  
Ben non! Mya tu me connais depuis si longtemps que tu devrait savoir que pour moi Draco ce n'est qu'un infâme rat que l'on devrait faire mourir à coup d'aiguille rentrées dans le corps.  
  
Mya était le genre de fille pour qui dès que l'ont parlait avec un garçon c'est parce que nécessairement il nous intéressait. Probablement parce que elle dès que quelqu'un l'intéressait elle lui montrait assez vite!  
  
Dommage pour toi, il est mignon à croqué.  
  
Mignon? Malfoy?Si on veux.cependant il est tellement fanfaron et arrogant. Il t'intéresse?  
  
Ouais mais je ne sais pas pourquoi à chaque fois que je lui parle, il marmonne des phrases incompréhensibles avec des mots d'une autre langue et il part. Au fait c'est quoi un moldu?  
  
Je sais pas.euh. Je voulais dire ça me fait bizarre de penser que ma meilleure amie va sortir avec le mec le plus looser que je connais. Tu comprends, j'aimerais pas aller à l'école et entendre parler qu'il t'a utilisé, tu comprends?Ou qu'il refuse tes avances et que tu refuses de venir ici parce que c'est moi qui te la présenter.  
  
WOW! du calme, Hermione, Du calme, je ne veux pas sortir avec, je vois bien qu'il t'intéresse!  
  
Si je pleure immédiatement tu arrêtes de vouloir me matcher avec lui?  
  
Bon d'accord mais tu dis comprendre que/  
  
Mya!!! TÉLÉPHONE POUR TOI!!!  
  
Je reviens dans 2 petite minutes, attend moi ici.  
  
Hermione en profita pour allumer le feu. Vérifiant qu'il n'y a personne, elle utilisa sa baguette « Cirrus »(Juste pour dire les 3eme années on le droit d'utiliser leur baguette chez eux) Et une énorme boule de feu tomba directement sur le bois et fis un joli petit feu.  
  
-Zut! on a oublier les marshmallows à l'intérieur  
  
Elle rentra par la porte d'entré en s'efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible((Hermione et Draco on parié 2 mordilles (?) que les 2 filles ne renterais pas avant le lendemain matin))Parfois le plancher grinçait sous ses pas ou sa robe de chambre faisait des bruits de frottement sur le sol. Elle longea le couloir d'entré et entra dans la cuisine. Parvenu devant l'armoire , Hermione ne pensait plus qu'a ne faire aucun bruit pour que Draco ne se rend pas compte de son intrusion dans la cuisine.  
  
Après avoir pris les mièvreries elle entendit des voix qui venaient de la salle à manger. Hésitante elle prit son paquet et fini par aller voir vers la salle à manger. Pars le cadre de la porte elle vit Draco debout près de la table mais il n'était pas seul. Mya était avec lui. Hermione tendit l'oreille pour entendre la conversation.  
  
Vaut mieux que notre conversation reste confidentielle, dit Mya d'une voix amicale. Après tout je ne suis pas sensé être à l'intérieur.  
  
Pourquoi j'en parlerais? J'en vois aucun intérêt.  
  
Tu as le sourire de quelqu'un qui cherche à semer les problème autour de lui et aussi.  
  
Le chat d'Hermione décida que s'était le moment rêvé de lui sauter dessus en miaulant. Après s'être débarrasser de la bête elle ne pu qu'entendre la fin de la phrase.  
  
.Donc tu connais le secret. tu comprends?  
  
Je crois que tu devrais y aller. Granger doit t'attendre!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hermione ça va?  
  
Hermione tira les couvertures tout près d'elle comme si elle essayait ne plus entendre son amie. À chaque fois qu'il y avait quelque chose dans son esprit auquel elle évitait de penser, Mya était capable de le voir dans ses yeux.. Si seulement elle pourrait effacée ce qu'elle avait entendu de ça mémoire. Si seulement elle pouvait fermer ses yeux et ne plus penser que sa meilleur amie sortait avec son ennemi numéro 1*. Si seulement elle pouvait s'endormir en sachant que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.  
  
H'mione ???  
  
Brusquement, elle se retourna et ferma ses yeux, désirant ne plus sentir se mal qui lui brisait le c?ur. Une larme commença à se former dans son oeil. Elle effaça rapidement, niant que ce qui était arrivé avait eu cet effet sur elle. C'était simplement un malentendu ça ne pouvait être que ça!  
  
Mya. qu'est que tu faisait dans la salle à manger avec Draco? Tu sors avec lui malgré ce que je t'ai dit? Tu as voulu te caché pour lui demander? Tu n'a plus confiance en moi?  
  
Un million d'images ne pouvaient pas décrire la douleur de son c?ur à ce moment là. L'image de son amie et de Draco avait été imprimé dans son esprit. Elle s'était senti si trahi par Mya, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle avait entièrement le droit de sortir avec lui.  
  
Après quelques lourdes secondes, Mya se mit à rire bruyamment. En plus de briser sa confiance elle osait lui rire dans le visage? Si Hermione n'était pas si bien élever elle l'aurais déjà frapper mais en gentille jeune fille elle se retena.  
  
Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas sortir avec lui Mione! On discutait seulement.On a le droit ou ça te rend trop jalouse?  
  
Je ne suis pas jalouse.Surtout pas de Draco Malfoy  
  
Alors pourquoi tu pleures?  
  
Elle poussa de ses pieds aux fond de la couette et tremblait à cause du froid qui la frappait. Elle essaya de secouer le sentiment confus qui occupait son corps.  
  
Parce que je croyais que tu n'avais plus confiance en moi! Ça m'a fait beaucoup de peine de penser que tu n'as plus confiance en moi pour croire que tu dois te cacher pour sortir avec lui!  
  
Hermione, j'aurais toujours confiance en toi!Mais le contraire n'est pas applicable malheureusement.  
  
Qu'est que tu veux dire Mya? J'ai confiance en toi!  
  
Oui sûrement mais il y a un secret que tu ne m'as jamais dit, pourquoi tu as été à un collège et non pas à notre école qui est une des meilleurs de tout l'Europe?Il y a quelque chose.En plus tu affectionnes tellement Draco que tu n'entends plus clair : On parlait de ton école, et pourquoi il était dans la cuisine.  
  
Pourquoi il était dans la cuisine?dit Hermione énervé par tant d'émotion  
  
Parce qu'il était venu prendre un médicament, enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a dit!  
  
Me pardonneras tu un jour de ne pas t'avoir cru, Mya?  
  
Bien sûr, bonne nuit h'mione  
  
Bonne nuit, Amy  
  
Son c?ur qui était en feu et en douleur la déchirait en morceaux. Les parole était sortit et rien ne pouvait les rattrapé. Rien ne serait jamais pareil à nouveau. Son amie avait vu directement à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle aimait Draco autant qu'elle le détestais. Elle avait vu tout ce qu'elle avait nié. 


	7. c’est toute une surprise!

I have only eyes for you  
  
Auteur: top_cerise  
  
Disclaimer: Tout m'appartient MUAHAHAHA.sauf le monde d'Harry Potter (  
  
Genre: humour  
  
.  
  
7eme Chapitre : c'est toute une surprise!  
  
Salutation! Enfin là suite..je sais ça a traîner mais la j'était fatigué malade et éc?uré. Donc je croit que je vais la finir bientôt. Je veux au moins former le couple et après on verras! Et puis bon, j'espère que vous aimerez!  
  
Seul, L'être humain est très solitaire. Être seul quand on a quelque chose à raconter peut-être une grande satisfaction. Je veux dire que chacun a besoin d'une certaine dose de solitude, l'un moins, l'autre d'avantage. Mais il y a aussi besoin d'interlocuteur car ses plaintes appellent une oreille attentive et son sourire, une réponse. L'amour, c'est bien, mais l'amitié c'est mieux ,à la condition que les 2 soient stable et de qualité .Ce dont ne peut jamais être sûr.  
  
Amy était sûrement une amie super pour Hermione, juste à voir la manière donc elles plaisantaient on voyait qu'elles était unie. La preuve qu'elle était vraiment copine était que Amy avait vu qu'Hermione lui cachait qu'elle que chose. Elle devait avoir des soupesons depuis des année et l'arriver de Draco n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation! Elle finirais par découvrir le secret.  
  
Trouver amour et amitié durables est une chance qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Mais ce qui était à l'homme dès sa naissance est sa famille. Et ce qu'elle est a une grande importance dans la vie de chacun. On ne peut choisir sa famille, du moins celle dans laquelle on est née, il faut l'accepté t'elle qu'elle est. Si l'ont peut s'en contenter, peut-être l'aimer, on à alors beaucoup de chance.  
  
Y a -t-il , pour un enfant, quelque chose de plus important que ses parents? Des parents indifférent, incompréhensif ou simplement bête est ce qu'il y a de pire pour un enfant. Heureusement pour Draco, son milieu n'était pas aussi affreux que le monde l'imaginais. Il recevais un tas de truc pour le silence des affaires de son père et recevais tout l'amour qu'il pouvait avoir d'une famille d'assassin.  
  
je découvrirais son secret Draco!!!si tu me le dit pas je me renseignerais de quelqu'un d'autre mais je le saurais.  
  
Stupide avait été Draco quand il avait voulu prendre son médicament au premier étage. Pourquoi prendre encore son remèdes. Les sort que jetais Amy était de plus en plus puissant! Non.pas Amy l'amie d'Hermione celle avec qui il avait fait la potion. Elle lui en voulait.pourquoi? Dumbledore l'avait expulser de l'école car il avait découvert, en même temps pour la potion, qu'elle pratiquais la magie noir.  
  
Dracoooooo!  
  
Quoi.euhh.dodo..  
  
Dracoooo!!!!  
  
Arrggg.  
  
quoi?  
  
Pourquoi tu dort sur le sofa, petite tête blonde? Tu t'inquiète pour nous? Avait dit Amy avec sourire au lèvre.  
  
Je ne dort pas sur le divan.merde.c'est vrai je me suis endormi la pendant que je vérifiais si j'allait gagné mon pari.  
  
Ne te fait pas d'idée Amy.  
  
Draco ouvras les yeux et découvris qu'il avait un énorme filet de bave sur la joue et qu'il avait utiliser comme oreiller, le chat d'Hermione. Ce regard.mon dieu! Elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Un regard entre la moquerie et plaisanterie.  
  
Qu'est qui ce passe ici.Amy qu'est que ta fait encore?dit Hermione en arrivant au salon avec son déjeuné  
  
Moi rien .rien, et pour une fois c'est vrai! Répondit la moldu  
  
Ça vous a déjà arrivé de vous lever et de savoir que vous auriez mieux pas? Avoir une étrange sensation dans la gorge qui vous resserre et qui vous fait sentir mal. L'impression que .  
  
AH.POTTER?!?  
  
retouche encore Hermione et tu est mort Malfoy! *Tiutargisnia*  
  
dodo.  
  
Malfoy perdu conscience pendant plus de 2 heures. Le temps qu'il repris conscience, Granger, Amy (bon dieu. c'est quoi son nom de famille?)et lui était ligoter avec de solide corde!  
  
HARRY POTTER! Je peux avoir des explication pourquoi tu est ici venu m'attaché!.euh.euh.Amy arrête de rire je voulait pas dire ça comme ça. beugla Hermione  
  
il l'a ensorceler.c'est clair Harry! Ne l'écoute pas.dit Ron qui venait de rentrer  
  
ron, je suis pris avec Draco parce qu'il n'a plus de pouvoir! Tu crois que je le fait pars plaisir? riposta Hermione  
  
Non.mais lui il se fait beaucoup de plaisir! N'es pas Malfoy? Rétorqua une fois de plus ron  
  
C'est quoi cette histoire. Tu est viré fou, Ronnal Weaslet? Répliqua la jeune sorcière  
  
Hier tu nous a écrit de venir t'aider car se. gros dégelasse, t'avait abuser avec l'aide de sa complice ! C'est ce que moi et Harry avons découvert  
  
QUOI???  
  
Je savais que la bande des Pottermaniaques était aliénés, mais a se point! J'a la tranche d'un gars qui veux abuser une pauvre moldu? Svp ne répondez pas a la question.  
  
sincèrement, C'est moi(amy)qui est écrit la lettre. J'ai demander aux parent d'Hermione de transmettre la lettre à votre collège! Je voulait rencontrer tes deux meilleur amis, hermione. Je sais c'est mal mais.hahaha .vous auriez du voir vos tête.  
  
Comme les pensées qui parcoure le cerveau de toute urgence pour arrivée a votre esprit, Amy souriait de façon rusée, ses yeux brûlait divagation. Un frisson remonta le long de son dos à la vue de se sourire. Elle avais toute entendu. et elle ne gérait pas encore toute les informations. Puis un rire glacée traversa la pièce pour rompe le silence, qui avait paru bien trop long. Un rire hystérique sans doute, mais au combien doue à l'oreille. Comme le chant des oiseaux après la pluie. Hermione, tu aurais du me dire dès le début. J'aurais compris, car mon père est un sorcier. Je pensait a de quoi de bien pire que ça mais là. Je suis désoler envers vous tous! Euh.ça vous dérangerais maintenant de me détaché.  
  
Weaslet y alla avec un sourire de politicien.hahaha sûrement le moyen des gens comme lui de séduire! Pathétique. Pourtant la moldue n'a pas l'air de sans plaindre. Amy, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas?  
  
Bien sure que non Hermione, Tout le monde à ses petits secrets. N'es pas Hermione?  
  
Oui. Euh.. au fait on va avoir un problème pour ce soir, il n'y auras pas assez de lit! Il vas falloir être deux par deux.euh. Quoi.c'est quoi cette histoire  
  
Prochain chapitre : Imaginer Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco et Amy ensemble pendant une soirée. Et imaginer se qu'il vont faire ..muahahaha 


	8. QUOI?

Quoi ? cria Draco Malfoy, je ne coucherais pas nue a coter de Potter , le fourreur de chèvre.

Harry Potter, lui lança un regard noir. Un de s'est regard qui dit : ferme ta gueule connard.

Puis Voldemort sortit de la cheminée.

Muahhahahaha! Sauvé vous petits cochons! Hurla Voldemort, **_AvAda keVADRA!_**

Puis il sont tous morts.

Bon fin! Voilà vous vous dites tous : Quoi? …cette fin est trop minable…ben oui! Lol… mais être ça et ne pas avoir de fin… et j'arrête pas de penser a cette fic inachevé alors que j'en ai d'autre en préparation. Alors tous se fini comme ça … Voldemort les tue parce qu'il n'ont absolument aucune protection, il en profite. Et le monde n'est que désolation et misère! ;P

FIN


End file.
